MS-57 - Myrmidon
A mass produced mecha meant for easy reproduction but also customization. Appearance Bearing a rough humanoid design, they are mostly blocky with Visor faces with Faceplates and rectangular limbs. Their usual backpacks are metal boxes with two jet engine funnels on the bottom. Their space variation sports rectangular ion thrusters on their calves and back and the sides of their lower legs. The backpacks have been replaced by packs that bear the wings, main back thrusters and side thrusters of a typical jet fighter. There are two Land Variants. The first one is meant for land operation and not for long distance missions. Its bulky legs can run much faster than most mechs and has a higher carry load. Its back pack has been modified to carry cargo or equipment. The second variants has a back pack with engines, and aerodynamic legs, with caps for taking in air flow. Nature The Myrmidon was meant to be a mass produced product with sufficient durability and mobility. It is however meant for modification. The armor plating can be easily removed and replaced, with spare parts, or other parts with different specs, changing the overall performance of the machine. These are mainly the backpack and the leg sections, but there are arm replacements and even head replacements. The Main Variants are... * Myrmidons: Standard unit, comes with a small blaster rifle, and optional shield and beam saber. * Land Strider Variant: With stronger arms, and Ion Propulsion modules that make use of air intake, they can travel fast and over far distances in atmospheres with relatively little fuel use. While armed with a stronger/large rifle, they are still very mobile. They are meant for long distance missions away from a base. * Land Rover Variant: Like above but with bulkier legs and a backpack for carrying cargo. Meant for using heavy weapons. * Cadmus: A command variant, with a more humanoid face, and a communication's array arranged like a 'V' crest. Main Technology * Walker Frame: The skeleton of the mecha, a collection of servo mechanics, a robotic equivalent to a spine, a chest cavity sporting space for the main power source and back computer systems, and the cockpit. The Frame sports hard points that can connect to different armor plating and their installed devices. * Ceramic Armor Plating: The standard armor used is a type of ceramic armor, with metallic crystal lattices mixed in to give the qualities of Carbon Fibers, strength, and lightweight. Different versions come with often times thicker armor, but each piece is generally coated in an Ablative Gel, giving it greater resistance to blasters and lasers. * Thrusters: Exhausts of plasma/ions from the reactor, they generate considerable thrust. With the standard, they are only useful for short jumps when on Earth, and are not the fastest on land. * Arc Reactor: A type of fusion reactor. Provides a great deal of power, and has fuel stored and controlled. Powers the Plasma Gun (through a connection port), possible plasma melee weapons and thrusters. * Backpack: Usually an extra fuel storage, and location of the main thrusters on the back. They are interchangeable. Main Weapons and Attachments * Blaster Rifle: A mecha sized blaster rifle. * Shield: A sculpted piece of armor plating, the same used by the machine. It is generally much thicker. Category:SolZen321 Category:Real Robot Category:Technology Category:Vehicles Category:Weapons